Destino Interrompido
by Maioki
Summary: Um rapaz sentado sob uma pilha de livros, uma sala misteriosa e uma Hinata perdida em meio a esse estranho mistério. Fic com o casal Hinata e Naruto. Presente de amigo secreto p o Hauser Completa
1. Chapter 1

**Destino Interrompido**

_Capitulo 1_

Sentado sobre uma pilha de livros ele pensava. Muita gente se perguntaria o que estaria fazendo sentado sobre uma pilha de livros, mas esse fato, na verdade, pouco importa, pois há quem use seus livros apenas para preencher suas prateleiras, ele, para o momento, os usava para sentar. Não que fossem os seus livros. Na verdade não tinha noção nenhuma de quem poderiam ser, pouco o importa essa é a verdade maior, mas o fato é: Está sentado sobre uma pilha de livros. Pensativo. Talvez pensasse sobre como faria tudo dar certo. Era a hora dele superar o gênio e tornar-se um também, talvez maior ainda.

Uma menina entra no recinto pela porta de madeira, uma porta pesada, e olha para a pessoa sentada. Ela ajeita uma bandana com um símbolo que indicava a vila da qual saíra, os mais atentos poderão perceber que se trata de uma habitante de Konoha, a vila da folha. Seus olhos são cinzas e parecem não ter pupilas. A menina tem um ar todo tímido e olha discretamente para a pessoa sentada na, já citada, pilha de livros. A pessoa move-se e olha para a garota, e com uma voz neutra e sem mover-se muito declara:

-Hinata! Eu estava te esperando!

A menina se pega surpresa. Uma timidez ainda maior a deixa rubra, porém uma curiosidade maior ainda desponta em seu peito.

-Oi..é..ahn...- inicia tímida e gaguejante – você...sabe meu nome?

A única coisa que ela consegue perguntar é o óbvio, porém ele parece não se surpreender e com a mesma neutralidade de antes declara com um sorriso que não era de felicidade:

-Claro que sei. Eu a conheço! E você irá me ajudar, querendo você, ou não.

Se antes já estava rubra a menina passa para um estado maior ainda de timidez, suas bochechas chegam a arder. Tenta se esconder, mas esconder-se estando apenas ela e ele na sala é algo que nem mesmo um homem-invisível conseguiria com muita proeza. Parecia impossível. O olhar dele a acompanhava como uma águia espreita uma presa, porém algo a deixa confiante em não se sentir como uma presa, algo a deixa de certo modo confortável com a presença daquele sujeito, tal presença a deixa confortável, mas sua timidez impede de tentar explorar mais sobre quem era ele, apesar de que, seu rosto, ela conhecia aquele rosto, mas de onde?

-Hinata! – começa ele com o tom de sempre – Hoje seu maior sonho irá ser realizado!

Ela surpreende-se. E talvez até você, leitor ou leitora, fizesse o mesmo no lugar dela. Eu também me sentiria surpreso, se me permite o comentário.

-Como..como assim? – pergunta em seu tom habitualmente gaguejante.

Ele fecha os olhos. Seus olhos abrem-se e por um momento miram alguma coisa na diagonal esquerda, porém é um movimento rápido que passaria desapercebido por quem for desatento, isso se eu já não tivesse citado.

Ele então olha para ela com um pequeno sorriso apenas labial e aponta para a porta. Ela olha curiosa e vê algo que a deixa mais envergonhada do que já estava (Se é que era possível ficar mais ainda), um rapaz loiro usando a mesma bandana de Konoha.

-Na...Naru...to...Naruto-kun – O nome forma-se com certa dificuldade entre os gaguejos, dos quais até eu começo a me irritar de ter que citar.

O rapaz aproxima-se dela com uma atitude estranha para Narutos, e olha que Narutos já são bem estranhos em si mesmos.

-Hinata, eu te amo, sempre te amei, quero casar com você e levá-la para os melhores lugares do mundo. Nós fomos feitos um para o outro. – Declara em um tom estranhamente muito apaixonado.

Pela primeira vez a moça sente-se mais do que tímida, sente-se com medo, além de tudo. Aquele não era Naruto. Talvez alguém se passando por ele? O garoto suspeito aproxima-se dela tentando envolvê-la com um abraço para desferir um beijo diretamente em sua boca, porém ela afasta-se, desvencilha-se da sua tentativa de abraço e com a mão sobre a cabeça e os olhos bem fechados grita, pela primeira vez, em tom nada gaguejante (O que inclusive me deixa feliz):

-Você não é o Naruto-kun!!

Esperava tudo, porém uma voz soa, pela primeira vez, descontente:

-Você tem razão. Esse realmente não se parece em nada com o Naruto. No fim posso ter piorado tudo...desculpe-me...volte agora.

Sem entender muito ela tira a mão da cabeça e lentamente abre os olhos. Não era mais uma sala. Não havia mais uma pessoa estranha, à qual a vergonha a impedira de perguntar o nome, era novamente: Konoha. Porém estava do lado de fora da vila.

Um rápido mover de um arbusto a deixa em alerta. Novamente surge um rapaz, trajado inteiro de laranja, e com os ares todos super chamativos. Ela respira aliviada ao perceber o sorriso dele, e o jeito não muito romântico.

-Hinata-chan!! – vem em sua direção correndo.

-Naruto-kun – ela declara de certo jeito contente. Esquecendo-se da timidez (E por Deus! De gaguejar! -Narrador faz dança da vitória-).

-Hinata! Todos estavam à sua procura...você sumiu a uns dois dias. – O garoto fala em um tom preocupado, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. Começam a andar de volta para a vila. Caminham juntos.

Tentando lembrar, ela simplesmente não sabia onde estivera. Seria impossível que ela tivesse sumido por dois dias e não se lembrasse de nada, mas ela simplesmente não sabia. De leve lembra-se de alguns livros..de..uma pessoa...uma sala...mas rapidamente tudo isso some de sua cabeça, agora apenas uma porta pesada percorria sua mente.

Naruto olha para ela com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha. E declara contente:

-Mas...o bom é que você voltou agora...

O coração da menina bate forte e acelerado, apesar de não querer morrer seu coração parecia prestes a entrar em colapso e sua cabeça não encontrava lugar suficientemente bom para se esconder. Por um momento até duvidou se aquele poderia ser Naruto. Mas, nunca antes havia estado na presença de um Naruto falso, pelo menos não que ela se lembrasse, então simplesmente aceitou. E desafiando sua própria personalidade faz uma pergunta para o menino loiro:

-Você...sentiu minha falta?

-Mais do que imaginei que sentiria – responde sincero, olhando para um dos lados.

A mão do garoto pende para o lado por um instante e ela encara como um convite, para que ela segurasse. Ela o faz. Ele surpreende-se. Não esperava aquilo da garota mais tímida e reservada que conhecia, mas sente-se feliz pela ousadia dela, mesmo sem saber que na verdade fora um engano por parte dela. E ele ousa também, envolve-a em um abraço e com o rosto perto de seu ouvido, mas mais perto ainda do pescoço dela, fala baixinho:

-Não achei que fosse sentir tanta falta e ficaria tão preocupado... – sua voz enchia-se de uma emoção que a faria chorar de alegria se ela se permitisse a isso. Finalmente ambos entendiam-se, tinham mais em comum do que poderia parecer. Há quem ache que ambos são na verdade antagônicos em suas personalidades, talvez esteja certo, mas outros dizem que os opostos se atraem, talvez estivesse ali a explicação. Porém, o mais agradável seria o menos irracional a se dizer e simplesmente declarar: São "Almas Gêmeas".

Atrás de uma árvore ele observa a cena. Agora só faltava o beijo.

Naruto então se afasta um pouco, de leve, e olha nos olhos dela, aqueles olhos exóticos. Por um momento ela simplesmente afasta seu olhar fixando o mesmo para a terra, mas a insistência dele em continuar observando-a faz com que ela o encare timidamente. O rosto do rapaz aproxima-se lentamente, precisava de uma confirmação, que não era verbal, sobre a aceitação de sua ação. Ela aceita. Os lábios se tocam, afastam-se, ainda com os olhos fechados tocam-se novamente, porém mais intensos.

De trás da árvore ele apenas sorri, o mesmo sorriso que não era exatamente de felicidade e de um impulso, que pareceria um pulo, some.

**-------------------**

É isso aí, ta aí seu presente de amigo secreto Hauser \o/ como vc disse que gostava do casal Hinata e Naruto arrisquei uma fic com os dois... espero que perdoe minha mania de escrever majoritariamente com casais!! E como vc gostou do mistério do "Assassinato no MRS" resolvi fazer uma fic um pouco misteriosa tbm... só que o presente ta dividido em duas partes XD... ano novo eu coloco o capitulo 2 que esclarece tudo, ok? (uauhauhahua é crueldade, eu sei, eu sei)

Feliz Natal p/ vc e toda sua família XD

E quem leu, por favor, pode deixar um review que nós (no caso só eu mesmo xD) agradecemos...

Feliz Natal p/ todos!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2_

Voltam para a vila. Todos ficam felizes com a volta de Hinata, estavam todos preocupados com o sumiço de dois dias da garota. Depois de um tempo Naruto e ela começam a namorar, o espanto é geral, porém não há muita dificuldade, as pessoas aceitam. Então, o tempo passa...

Naquele dia ela acordou bem. Apesar de ter tido um sonho estranho e que lhe causara uma sensação estranha, um sonho sobre um rapaz, sentado sob uma pilha de livros, ela sentia que aquele dia prometia ser bom para ela, afinal, fazia exatamente um ano desde a primeira vez que ela e Naruto haviam se beijado.

Correu pela vila à procura do namorado.

-Quanta pressa Hinata! – disse Ino que caminhava junto com Shikamaru.

-Não muita... – respondeu sem graça, percebendo que todos a olhavam. – Ino...você viu o Naruto-kun em algum lugar?

-Ele ta falando com a Tsunade-sama – adiantou-se Shikamaru.

-Obrigada. – responde cabisbaixa e sai.

Hinata ia começar a correr novamente quando percebe que esquecera de perguntar aonde exatamente poderia encontrar a Tsunade e seu namorado. Vira-se e alcança a dupla que ainda conversava no mesmo lugar.

-Eu esqueci... – ofegante – vocês não sabem aonde a Hokage está?

-Sim, ela e o Naruto estão perto do monumento dos Hokages – responde Chouji.

Espera. Por um momento Hinata acha ter cometido um engano. Havia algo errado ali. Pensa mais um pouco. Era certeza. Não era Chouji que estava com Ino antes; era Shikamaru. Rapidamente ela sente um certo temor, os companheiros notam que algo estava errado.

-O que houve Hinata? – pergunta Ino.

-Nada...só estava me perguntando...aonde estaria o Shikamaru...

-Ah, provavelmente dormindo em algum lugar...sabe como ele é preguiçoso!

-Sim – responde desconcertada. Mas tinha certeza, não era o Chouji que estava ali.

Dando uma desculpa qualquer ela sai. Tenta não pensar muito sobre o que havia acontecido; porém tinha certeza, algo estava errado. Começa a sentir-se estranha. A sensação era a mesma que havia sentido durante o sonho com o rapaz sentado sob a pilha de livros. Tentou então se lembrar do sonho. Lembrou-se do rapaz, da pilha de livros, dele falando sobre alguma coisa... sobre... Naruto? Não tinha certeza. Estava tudo nebuloso, como esses sonhos em que você simplesmente tenta, porém as imagens aparecem todas distorcidas em sua cabeça.E era assim que aquele estranho sonho estava.

-Hinata-chan! – grita uma voz atrás dela.

-Naruto-kun! – ela diz contente.

-E eu me perguntando onde você estaria! Finalmente aprendi um jutsu suficientemente bom com a Tsunade!

-Você ta ficando realmente muito forte! – diz admirada a garota.

-Claro, afinal, esse é meu jeito ninja de ser! – responde com um sorriso bobo e coçando o nariz com o dedo. Aquela frase era nostálgica a ela.

-Naruto-kun... - ela inicia com certo receio.

-Algum problema Hi-chan – chamando-a de um jeito carinhoso e envolvendo-a com um braço.

-Eu tive um sonho estranho hoje... e uma coisa estranha aconteceu...

-O sonho eu também tenho vários estranhos, imagine você que outro dia sonhei com a Tsunade jogando bilhar e apostando a vila de Konoha! Imagina que coisa mais escabrosa – fala com arrepios no corpo ao lembrar-se – agora, a coisa estranha... só posso saber se você me disser o que é - responde com um sorriso meio típico seu e de olhos fechados.

-Não sei explicar direito... é que... não sei mesmo! Mas foi muito estranho...

-Certo...

Mesmo estando com Naruto ela sentia que algo não estava bem. Sentia algo estranho no ar, algo realmente não estava bem. Sente uma sensação repentina, estavam sendo observados.

-Naruto...

-Sim, Hi-chan?

-Você não se sente observado?

-Não... – responde intrigado – Hi-chan, você ta bem?

A garota não responde à pergunta, levanta-se e rapidamente ativa seu byakugan, olha ao redor tentando captar o que lhe incomodava, logo vê algo que realmente a perturba: um rapaz, trajado todo de azul marinho escuro, com um cabelo preto, observava os dois de longe. Ela estava certa. Aquela pessoa estranha só confirmava que algo não estava bem ali. O garoto, porém, parece perceber que Hinata o observava e rapidamente pula para outra árvore, ela sente um impulso e parte em direção a ele.

-Hinata! – grita um Naruto confuso.

-Eu tenho que resolver isso! – ela grita em retorno.

O estranho rapaz continua avançando pelas árvores em um caminho que Hinata sabia ter sido... o que era mesmo? Alguma coisa importante havia acontecido com Naruto naquela direção, mas não se lembrava o que era. O rapaz tinha certa vantagem, mas ela ia adiantando-se o máximo que podia e com uma rapidez que não lhe era muito comum. Aproveita uma clareira repentina na floresta e joga uma kunai em direção a ele, mesmo defendendo-se o garoto perde um pouco o embalo da corrida e acaba parando e encarando a garota que se posiciona para um combate.

-Então, você me viu...

Hinata tem um relance. Logo sua mente lembra-se de coisas que estavam esquecidas e enterradas na sua memória, lembra ter sido real e não apenas sonho aquela sala com os livros, lembra-se de um Naruto falso que havia entrado, lembra-se... daquele rapaz, sentado sob a pilha de livros.

-Você... é você... – ela sente o olhar dele encarando-a como um falcão, era aquele mesmo olhar da sala, sente uma súbita timidez e olha para o chão.

-Volte... esqueça que me encontrou aqui! – ele ordena.

-Não! – ela diz com certo receio – eu nunca irei descansar... se... se não descobrir o que está acontecendo...

O rapaz então dá seu habitual sorriso que não era de felicidade e mais uma vez fala:

-Vá, você irá esquecer que me encontrou aqui. Eu fiz questão de tirar todas as lembranças que você tinha de mim. Vá viver sua vida Hinata.

-Não... eu não quero esquecer... – diz gaguejante, lembrou-se então que há tempos não gaguejava tanto e não sentia tanta timidez como agora.

Ela olha ao redor. Aquele campo... não havia erro, Rock Lee havia lutado ali quando os garotos da vila, inclusive Naruto, perseguiam... ele lutava contra um subordinado de Orochimaru...

-Que foi Hinata? – continuou o rapaz – não quer voltar para o seu namorado? Ele pode ficar com ciúmes – fala sarcasticamente.

-Sasuke... – sua voz fala automaticamente enquanto sua mente se infesta de lembranças. Era o melhor amigo do Naruto, eles o perseguiam quando Rock Lee lutou naquela clareira.

-Vejo que se lembrou... – disse o rapaz não muito surpreso.

-Você! Você é o Sasuke! – ela diz finalmente olhando para ele, porém desviando os olhos ao perceber que ele ainda a encarava.

Ele dá uma gargalhada e olha novamente para ela.

-Sim, sou eu, feliz com isso? Agora pretende me combater ou alguma coisa assim? Vá Hinata, viva sua vida e esqueça de mim.

-Não posso! – reluta – ainda falta alguma coisa. Você... de algum jeito você me fez esquecer quem era você, mas agora eu lembrei! E mais... eu lutei com você...

-Parabéns, você está recuperando a memória de quem sou eu... mas, em todo caso, eu acho que a essa altura já atingi meu objetivo, pode continuar lembrando.

-Era uma missão – continua Hinata a lembrar e a monologar para esclarecer as coisas para si mesma – uma missão que acabou por descobrir aonde se encontrava o esconderijo de Orochimaru... e você também estava lá... você... tirou minha memória! Foi por isso que eu sumi por dois dias e não me lembrava de nada!

O rapaz dá um sorriso de contentamento e faz que sim com a cabeça.

-Agora volte Hinata...

-Não... – ainda reluta – ainda falta alguma coisa!

-O que poderia faltar Hinata? Siga meu conselho e volte, viva sua vida.

-Hinata! – grita uma voz que vinha atrás dela. Era Naruto. Ele olha para o amigo e rapidamente muda sua expressão – Sasuke! – grita nervoso.

-Oh, Naruto - ele sorri – espero que me perdoe, mas peguei sua namorada emprestada...

-Ora! Sasuke! O que você fez com a Hi-chan! – novamente grita ele.

Os dois começam a discutir. Hinata, porém, prestava pouca atenção, sentia que algo não era certo, logo seus olhos enchem-se de lágrima e o véu parece cair finalmente.

-Isso... esse mundo não é real!

Os dois param de discutir e olham para a garota.

-Hi-chan – diz Naruto sem entender.

-É um Genjutsu e um Hijutsu... meu deus! – os olhos da garota irrompem em lágrimas – Sasuke... durante a luta... você usou o Tsukoyomi dos Uchiha em mim...

Sasuke dá uma gargalhada senil.

-Você descobriu! Na verdade foi uma adaptação do Tsukoyomi, a técnica original visa causar dor na pessoa em um universo da própria mente dela o que eu fiz foi simplesmente expandir esse tempo, até onde eu conseguisse e acho que aqui é meu limite, passou um ano aqui na sua cabeça! Nem o Itachi consegue uma proeza como essa! Eu finalmente estou superando a genialidade do meu irmão! – diz em tom triunfante.

A garota irrita-se profundamente, uma tristeza imensa começa a predominar, olha para o Naruto da sua mente e sente que podia argumentar.

-Não! Você não superou o gênio... você simplesmente criou uma atmosfera agradável e utópica que me fez não resistir ao seu Tsukoyomi! Só com isso você conseguiu expandir tanto o tempo!

-Não é verdade! – grita nervoso Sasuke, sentindo uma certa frustração pelas palavras da garota – você não sabe como funciona! Eu peguei uma Hyuuga com essa técnica e a deixei presa em sua mente por um tempo recorde para os Uchiha, justo uma Hyuuga, vocês, peritos em detectar Genjutsus! Eu estou superando o Itachi!

-Não exatamente... você ainda me deu a dica pra sair daqui! - sua resolução assustava até a ela mesma, mas em um universo que existia em sua cabeça sentia que não havia a necessidade de ter vergonha ou timidez – "vá e viva sua vida" não foi isso que você me disse?

-Espera, Hi-cha... o que ta acontecendo? - perguntou o namorado.

-Eu tenho que voltar Naruto...

-Não! Por favor! – ele reluta por sua vez.

-Você é o que eu vou sentir mais saudades daqui... mas uma parte sua sempre vai viver comigo, na minha lembrança, afinal, aqui você não passa disso mesmo – ela diz chorando e passando a mão no rosto do garoto.

Rapidamente pega uma kunai e sem titubear acerta diretamente seu peito, atingindo o coração em cheio.

Ela da um grito, todos da sala assustam-se. Era uma sala típica de um hospital de Konoha, estava coberta com um lençol fino e branco.

-Hinata!! – Grita Naruto contente.

-Naruto-kun! – ela diz alegre, mas depois desviando o olhar. Sente uma felicidade estranha.

-Você preocupou todo mundo... – diz Sakura à porta – mas, você confrontou diretamente o Sasuke! Você foi muito destemida!

Sua felicidade diminui um pouco.

-Por quanto tempo...? – ela principia para perguntar.

-Três dias – responde Kiba sentado no sofá – você ficou três dias inconsciente. E ninguém sabe direito o que aconteceu com o Sasuke, nem com o Orochimaru, mas quando chegaram reforços de Konoha eles fugiram.

-Sim, ele fugiu... – disse Sakura em tom triste e saindo pela porta.

Hinata percebe um olhar de Naruto que não quis entender. Ele despede-se dela e segue para consolar Sakura.

-Hinata, o Kakashi supôs que você sofreu um genjutsu do Sasuke, um tal de Tsukoyomi, é verdade?

-Sim, foi uma coisa realmente cruel o que ele fez...

-Calma, não fique assim... – tentou consolar – foi tudo só uma ilusão...

-A crueldade foi justamente essa – disse ela com um tom triste e quase para si mesma – foi uma ilusão tão... doce.

**-Fim-**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Bom, aí está Hauser, a 2ª parte do seu presente xD espero que tenha gostado do rumo e da revelação final heheh...

Ah sim, só p/ explicar uma coisa que eu ia fazer no 1º cap., mas esqueci ...o começo dessa fic (o capitulo 1) era de uma fic Crossover minha, mas que tava mto ruim e td mais e tava mofando aqui. Quando eu li que você gosta do casal Hinata e Naruto eu lembrei dessa fic e que ela tinha um certo mistério e no fim a história se formou na minha cabeça e essa segunda parte (que é a verdadeiramente inédita) acabou surgindo XD

É isso \o/ Abraço Hauser e agora: Feliz Ano novo!! \o/

E vlw a todos que leram \o\

E claro...Reviews, p/ um Ficwriter feliz XD (eu sei, eu não presto!)


End file.
